Stella Amelia Song: Three Fourths Time Lord One Fourth Human
by KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97
Summary: One day, the 12th Doctor and Clara are deciding where to go on an adventure next when all of a sudden a beam of light appears. A teenage girl, who looks to be about 18, appears next to the console. She looks at The Doctor with wide eyes and then passes out... (Rated T just in case)
1. His Green Eyed Daughter

Stella Amelia Song: 3/4 Time Lord; 1/4 Human

Chapter 1: His Green Eyed Daughter

**A/N: Helloooo everyone! I've thought up another story! Hopefully I can write this story well enough for you to enjoy it! I thought of this story while I was laying in bed one night about to fall asleep. I'm not really sure if I was even fully conscious when I imagined this, so let's hope it turns out okay.**

**Summary: One day, the 12th Doctor and Clara are deciding where to go on an adventure next when all of a sudden a beam of light appears. A teenage girl, who looks to be about 18, appears next to the console. She looks at The Doctor with wide eyes and then passes out...**

**This whole story centers around The Doctor trying to figure out who this girl is. The unexpected part of this though, is that we already know her secret. She's the daughter The Doctor never knew about. River Song is her mother. River never told The Doctor about her because she needed to keep her safe and hidden away from the universe. River is basically half human half time lord. So therefore, her and The Doctor's daughter is 3/4 time lord and 1/4 human. It's a weird combination, but still interesting. **

**So, the question remains. Why is this girl here all of a sudden?**

**The way her timeline moves, is that she looks to be 18, but is actually 180. Every year for a human is 10 years for her. She will tell Clara who she is, but will ask her to keep her secret. The only way for The Doctor to know who she is, is for him to figure it out for himself. We all know how The Doctor can be a bit slow sometimes, so this should be an interesting story dynamic. **

**The Doctor will eventually figure out who she is. After he does, then we will see how their relationship grows.**

**Let's just hope the universe doesn't figure out who she is before The Doctor does...**

**Intro: _"Hello... I'm Stella. Yes yes, I know you're probably wondering 'Who the hell am I?' and 'Where's The Doctor?'... Well don't worry, we'll get to that. But first I wanted to ask you a question. Has anyone ever told you that stories aren't just what you write down on paper? Stories are what you live. Stories are what make us who we are. You're writing a story right now. We've all been writing a story since the day we were born. There are many great stories out there, stories of love and loss, hurt and anger. There's still one story out there though that's yet to be told, a story of family and friendship. Now, with that said, may I introduce myself to all of you properly now?... Hi, my name is Stella Amelia Song. I'm The Doctor's daughter... And this is how my story begins..."_**

It was just another normal day in the TARDIS console room, or at least as normal as it could be. The Doctor and Clara were arguing where to go on their next adventure.

"No' We went to the moon last time!" Clara said with a fiery tenacity that could only be described as adamant.

"Okay then, if you have a better idea, then do tell. It's not like we're in a rush or anything. We're in a time machine!" The Doctor retorted.

"Well... we could go too... hmmm... Oh I don't know. How about... Future Mars?"

"Now doesn't that bring back memories..." The Doctor said looking at Clara. He could tell that she knew what he was referring to.

"Well?" Clara asked with anticipation.

"Alright, let's do it, but first let me-" The Doctor was cut off as a bright beam of light seemed to stream into the console room from an unknown source. The Doctor and Clara tried to shield their eyes.

The light seemed to stream into every inch of the console room before it started to dissipate. A small figure started to take shape. The figure seemed to be a teenage girl, about 18 years of age or so. The Doctor and Clara stared at the young girl. She had light brown hair with blonde highlights. The girl wasn't really paying much attention to Clara at the moment, but was staring at The Doctor with wide eyes. It almost seemed that she recognized him. There was one characteristic about this girl that seemed eerily familiar to Clara though. It was the girl's eyes. They were a very beautiful emerald green that seemed to shine in any kind of light. The three continued to look at each other for what seemed like minutes, but was in reality only a few seconds. All of a sudden, the girl passes out and lands on the floor.

"What?!" The Doctor asked.

"What?!" Clara asked.

They both rushed over to the girl to see if she was alright.

"Who do you think she is?" Clara asked The Doctor as they carefully lifted her off the floor to set her down in one of the chairs The Doctor had on the upper level of the console room.

"I have absolutely no idea... Why though? How? Something like this hasn't really happened since Donna first appeared in the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he laid the girl's head against the back of the chair.

"One things for sure. She's definitely someone important if she just appeared in the TARDIS out of nowhere."

"Indeed Clara... Indeed." The Doctor said in a low quiet voice.

The girl's eyes fluttered opened and she sat up. She looked back and forth between Clara and The Doctor.

"Oh, good you're awake. So nice of you to join us. I'm The Doctor and this is Clara Oswald. Now, who are you?" The Doctor asked cocking his head to the side with his arms crossed.

"Um, well, hello. My name is Stella." The girl answered in a cute little soft voice.

"Stella what?" Clara asked in curiosity.

"Just Stella. Now, would either of you mind telling me what's going on here?" Stella asked standing up.

"Well, that's what we're trying to figure out." The Doctor said before he turned around and headed back towards the console. "Sorry Clara, it seems that our plans have changed. While I try to trace where that beam of light came from, why don't you show Stella around a bit."

"You can never just leave things alone can you?" Clara asked with a shake of the head.

"Nope! Never. Now run along." The Doctor replied while pushing some buttons.

Clara started to make her way out of the console room and Stella just followed close behind. They walked down a few corridors and then rounding a corner before Stella started to head in another direction. It almost seemed like she knew where she was going, like she had been there before.

"Hey! Where're you going?" Clara asked running after Stella.

"Just stay quiet and follow me." Stella replied as calmly as possible.

They both walked in silence for a few moments before coming upon a a bright pink door.

"I've never seen this door before." Clara said quietly as they entered the room. It had bright white walls with bright colored paintings stuck everywhere, a queen sized bed with turquoise bedding that accented some of the colors in the paintings that were hung on the walls. The room had dark hardwood floors, and beautiful crown-molding. There was a pretty nice sized 60 inch flat screen TV that hung on the wall opposite the bed.

Stella shut the door quietly and turned around to face Clara. "Okay Clara, whatever is said in this room, stays in this room. Do you got that?"

Too terrified to say no, Clara shook her head...

"Good, now I know this must be strange having someone appear out of nowhere, have them pull you into a room and start talking you like they've known you for longer than 30 minutes. But, the truth is that I do know you and I do know The Doctor. I just haven't really been able to figure out the right time to come and visit."

"Okay, you're really starting to freak me out now. How do you know who we are? Where did this room come from? And why are you here?"

"My my, you're very inquisitive. Anyway, it's a long story. We might want to sit down for this." Stella said. She and Clara walked over and sat down at the end of the bed. "Alright, I got the sense from you when I first appeared, that you recognized me some how. Why don't you tell me how?"

"Your eyes." Clara asked squiring her eyes so as to get a better look at Stella's.

"Yes, but what about them? Come on Clara, look into my eyes and tell me what you see, or even better, tell me who you see."

Clara stared deep into Stella's eyes and starting having flash backs to the 11th Doctor. His eyes! His bright green eyes! How could she not have guessed this?!

"That's impossible... You can't actually be... but you are!... You're... You're his daughter aren't you?" Clara asked astonished.

"I am. May I introduce myself properly now?... Stella Amelia Song at your service."

**A/N: Ah! I hoped you liked it! I thought I should end it there because I didn't want to make the chapter too long. The next chapter will pick up right where we leave off. **


	2. Stella 101

Stella Amelia Song: 3/4 Time Lord; 1/4 Human

Chapter 2: Stella 101

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked the first chapter! You should really read this next chapter if you want to try and understand who Stella is. It may be a bit confusing. Sorry about that. I tried to explain it as best I could. Thanks to all who followed and favorited. Here's the second chapter! :) **

"Wait... Did you say Stella Ameila 'Song'?... As in River Song?" Clara asked with an eyebrow raised. She and Stella were still sitting at the end of the bed.

"Of course. She is my mother after all. I'm sure The Doctor has told you about her." Stella replied.

"Not only has he told me about her, but I met her once."

"I figured as much. I-"

"How could The Doctor not know about you? River never said anything?" Clara asked growing more and more intrigued.

"Well, when I was growing up, my mother told me stories. She said that she would love for me to meet my father some day, but until the time was right she said that she wanted to keep me safe and that we needed to keep a low profile. Apparently there are a lot of bad people in the universe that would love to snatch me up. Mum said that in order to keep a low profile, we needed to blend in. She told me all of this over the course of my life. It's not I was a child who could barely understand any of this... Should I stop? I feel like I'm rambling."

"No no, please. Keep going." Clara said reassuringly.

"Well anyway, I'm going to tell you basically everything that she did to keep me safe... First off, after she found out she was pregnant with me, she knew that she had to take immediate action. She had to go to someone that she knew could help and that would be able to keep my secret. Anyway, after she found out she was pregnant, she went to earth in 2011. She went to the head of UNIT, Kate Stewart, and told her everything. After everything was said and done and the UNIT doctors had done tests and ultrasounds, they estimated that I would be 3/4 Time Lord and 1/4 Human. They also saw that I had 2 hearts, and that I would probably be very very smart. Now I'm not denying anything, I have had my good days, but let me tell you, not everyday was that easy. I grew up knowing that my father traveled around time and space, saving planets and stopping enemies. I wanted to be a part of that, but I also knew that I had to keep my mouth shut." Stella said sadly.

"Oh Stella, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine what that must of been like." Clara said putting a hand on Stella's shoulder. "What happened with UNIT?"

"Well, after they finished doing all the tests for the first time, they said that she would have to come back periodically. They wanted to keep track of how I was doing. So, she stayed in London during the length of the pregnancy, and got a flat right across the street from St, James's Park. Now, I don't think I need to tell you that my mother was a bit of a wild card and didn't really go along with what everyone else did. She had a special credit card that didn't have a limit. That's what we lived off of my whole life. Anyway, by the end of her pregnancy it was early 2012, and she knew that London wasn't such a good place to raise a child given our situation. So I was delivered by the UNIT doctors. They kept us there for a couple of days for observation. After those days were up, My mother decided it was best to raise me in a place she knew The Doctor would never want to go."

"Where would that be?" Clara asked on the edge of her seat.

"Leadworth 1996... You see by this time, my grandparents Amy and Rory, I'm sure The Doctor has told about them right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, by this time they had already been thrown back in time to 1930s New York. So she knew we wouldn't run into them there. She knew that given everything that had happened with them, that by going back there would bring back bad memories for The Doctor. So therefore, what could be better? It was a nice quiet village that was virtually invisible to everyone who didn't live there. So, we got a town house and started a life there with each other. You see every year for a full human being is 10 years for me. By going back to 1996, I would be 180 (18) by the time 2014 rolled around."

"But wait, I met The Doctor in 2012 right after Amy and Rory were thrown back in time. That was over 2 years ago." Clara said a little bit confused.

"Well yes, maybe for you. For me it's only been a little over 2 months. You see, we lived in Leadworth for a little over 180 (18) years."

"From 1996 to 2014?" Clara said, starting to put things together.

"Exactly! :) I went to school there, and my mother got a job teaching at the local University. I excelled in school way faster than all the other children. By the time I was 140 (14), I started going to the University where my mother taught. For 40 (4) years, me and my mother were together all the time. We probably became closer in that time then in all the other times we saw each other, after we got done with school separately. We were really all that each other had. It's not like we didn't make friends. We knew though, that we could never be honest with them about who we really were. So, about 5 years (6 months) ago, she started easing me into the idea that she would have to leave me one day. So to try and make things make sense, (1.) I was born in London in 2012. (2.) My mother took me back in time to Leadworth 1996, using a vortex manipulator. (3.) We lived there for 180 (18) years until 2014. (4.) She left me about 2 months ago." Stella started to tear up a little.

"Oh dear, it's alright. You don't have to tell me anymore." Clara said giving Stella a hug.

"No no,... It's okay... Anyway-" Stella was cut off by Clara.

"Wait a second. Did you say a vortex manipulator?"

"Yes. I'm sure you know what that is. Anyway, as I was saying, my mother said that her time stream didn't exactly move in the same direction as my father's. She started telling me that she would have to leave me about 4 months before she did. On the day that she left me, she said that she had to go back in time to 1930s New York because she knew that she had to be there for my father when Amy and Rory left. It's all very timey wimey and I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but when has anything to do with The Doctor ever made sense?"

"Wow, your mother must have told you a lot about him for you to have this much understanding."

"Yeah. When she left, she said that she knew I would be okay because she saw a lot of my father in me. She gave me an extra vortex manipulator and said that it was my turn to see the stars. She knew that I would eventually turn up in the TARDIS. I had no doubt of that, but I wanted to find out more about him first." Stella walked over to the nightstand by the bed and pulled a vortex manipulator out of the drawer. "So I used this-" Stella said as she rejoined Clara at the end of the bed. "to go to different places like Akhaten, Midnight, which is absolutely gorgeous by the way and Barcelona."

"Barcelona, like the city Barcelona?"

"No the planet Barcelona. It's a fantastic place. They have dogs with no noses. I didn't exactly just use the vortex manipulator to travel to places that I was interested in though. I may or may not have used it to travel to different times in my father's lives."

"Lives? That means you also know about regeneration."

"I do. My mother told me about everything. I mean everything, including regeneration. So as I was saying, I used the vortex manipulator to travel through different times in his lives. I traveled to the time his 9th incarnation met Rose Tyler. I was in a cafe blending into the background with all of the regular people eating lunch. I saw him pop a cork into the head of Rose Tyler's boyfriend Mickey's head. Don't worry. Mickey was a plastic manikin at that time. So the cork didn't hurt him. I saw my father pull Mickey's head off and then the headless body run rampant through the restaurant. Everything turned out alright though. My father stopped all the plastic dummies. I should know, one was about to shoot me when I was walking past Big Ben. I started running towards Trafalgar Square and when I got to Nelson's Column, the manikin had me trapped. Any way I tried to move, the manikin moved with me. It raised its hand ready to shoot. I thought I was finished, but then it just stopped. I looked around at all the other terrified people and all the manikins that were going after them laying on the ground also. I knew that my father had done it, so I got out of that time and back to 2014 Leadworth for a break. I still had the townhouse that we lived in, so it wasn't a big deal. After I get done visiting a place, I usually go back home for a day or so."

"Sounds like you've had a pretty interesting 2 years and 4 months (2 months)."

"You can definitely say that. You would think that it wouldn't be that long of a time to go to a bunch of places, but I did have a vortex manipulator. I've seen so many things. So many wonderful and impossible things."

"I'd love to hear more about them." Clara said with a smile.

"All in good time. I'm sure you're wondering how I have a room on the TARDIS already."

"Actually yes. I wasn't sure when to bring it up though."

"Well, as soon as appeared in the TARDIS, she knew exactly who I was. She read my thoughts and gave me a room that was exactly like the one I had back at home. All the while I was talking to you and The Doctor, I was telepathically talking to the TARDIS and asking her not to tell The Doctor who I was. She understood."

"Okay, but one thing I'm wondering about though is why you are here all of a sudden. Why pick now?"

"Well, things started to get a bit lonely. Seeing all those things was great, but they don't really mean anything if you don't have someone to share them with you." Stella said looking down at the vortex manipulator and stroking it with her finger. "The thing that I ask of you Clara though, is that you keep what I tell you a secret. The Doctor has to figure out who I am by himself. My mother said that The Doctor is very clever, but is also very idiotic at times. So, basically I'm here to help watch out for him; same as you. Isn't that why people travel with him anyway?"

"That, and we also get to see things that most people don't normally get to see. It's not always easy, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Also, let me get this straight. Sorry. I'm trying to get all the math with your timeline straight in my head. You say your 180, but if you've been on you own for 2 years and 4 months (2 months), that would mean you would have been 178 years and 8 months when River left you."

"Yes. Sorry, it's hard for me to keep track myself sometimes. You seem to be good at math. You're right. Every year for a human is 10 years for me. That means that every month for a human is 1 year and 2 months for me. As you can tell, it can get hard to keep track."

"Well, don't worry. I'll keep your secret. Please just promise me that you will tell me things if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Of course I will. Thank you Clara. I have so much more to tell you about what I've seen. Would you like to know how I knew who you were?" Stella asked skeptically.

"Absolutely, but before you do, there's one thing I would like to know."

"Of course. What?"

"Your eyes are green, and there's only one man that I know of who had green eyes like that."

"Yes, I have green eyes like my father's 11th incarnation because, well, not to talk too much about my parents' sex life or anything, but I was conceived during his 11th incarnation."

"Okay, enough said. Tell me how you know who I am." Clara replied.

"Well, let's just say I know he calls you the Impossible Girl, and without you saving him countless times, I wouldn't even be here. Thank you by the way... for that." Stella said appreciatively to Clara.

"That's very good Stella. You're welcome. One more question though? Have you ever regenerated before?"

"Once. I was only 100 (10) years old. I got very sick with pneumonia. For any full human child, it would have meant death. I can't tell you how worried my mother was. She wasn't sure how it would turn out. Would I change my face? Would I not change my face? When, it was time, I did regenerate. My appearance didn't change at all. We finally figured out that since I was 3/4 Time Lord and 1/4 Human, that I had just the right amount of human to not change my face. Maybe it could be different for someone else, but that's just the way it turned out for me. Now, I think we should probably go back to the console room before The Doctor starts wondering why we've been gone so long. Don't worry though. I'll tell more about my travels when we can be alone again." Stella said standing up.

Clara and Stella exited Stella's bedroom and made there way back to the console room.

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I hope it wasn't too heard to follow. Now, if there are any places you would like to see, or things you would like to see happen in the story in the future, please let me know. I would be happy to give you credit! :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
